The forgotten heir
by TwilightStar0
Summary: A bit of the first book of WARRIORS, a tiny bit of the Graystripe trilogy, and lotsa Firestars Quest! Coal an ordinary kittypet but when he is informed of his roots, should he leave his comfy life as a kittypet? Or be what he is destined to be?
1. Authors Note

I need names of rouges, loners, and kittypets for 'The forgotten heir' here are the names that are already in use for future chapters..(edit: go to my profile to see taken names)

Edit: I need more tom names! I have too many she-cat names!

Edit: And if I capitalize the second part of a cats name(example: DawnStar)I'm just use to that I don't know why I just picked it up.


	2. Prolouge

**Listen, I'm getting really bugged because I'm getting comments that say 'Oh your spelling and grammer isn't good work on it.' I only come to fanfiction to read and write, not to be judged on how good my spelling or grammer is. I've read PLENTY of stories here with mistakes! I'm getting sick and tired of these comments! I may as well stop writing! I've told people 'please don't nag me' but they don't really listen. So please if your a new reader cut me some slack!**

_Many cats lay dead, very bloody, or half alive. The survivors of the attack huddled together and began to discuss what to do next. "We must leave the our home. ShadedClan has to be broken up." A brindle tom sighed. "No Dawnstar! ShadedClan is not that desperate!" A tan-yellow she-cat mewed urgently._

"_Daisyfrost…we must give up ShadedClan is too little now." Sighed the cat called Dawnstar. Daisyfrost's eyes flashed. "Besides I'm old, I have lost my last life and is going to StarClan." Dawnstar coughed. "No! Dawnstar don't go!" Daisyfrost's mew was desperate._

_Dawnstar's eyes began to glaze. "Dawnstar!" Daisyfrost yowled. _"The one with the fur like that of coal shall let the shade live again." _Dawnstar's eyes were full glazed now. Daisyfrost was sure that was a sign from StarClan and she pushed her nose into Dawnstar's fur._

"_Good bye." Daisyfrost mewed softly. Something touched Daisyfrost's shoulder which made her jump. She turned to see Thunderpatch, Hawksight, Icespot, and Littlepelt. "Come on Hawksight and I will bury him." Thunderpatch offered._

_After the surviving cats sat vigil for there leader they bid there farewells the next day. Daisyfrost turned away and slowly padded back to what was there camp. After the ambush nothing was left only a couple of dens. Daisyfrost padded up to the tree that was the leaders den. "If that ambush didn't kill us all out this would've been my den." Daisyfrost padded into the den sat in the leaders nest and fell asleep muttering the prophecy._

"The one with the fur like that of coal shall let the shade live again."


	3. Chapter 1

Coal stepped out of the cat flap and to the outside. He liked it better outside but he didn't know why. Coal began to wash himself enjoying the sounds of nature. "Hey Coal!" Coal looked up from his washing to see Sandy sitting on the fence. "Hi Sandy." Coal said quickly finishing his washing.

"Wanna go hunt some mice in the forest?" Sandy asked. "Yeah! I mean, uh, okay it's cool." Coal said trying to hide his excitement. Sandy rarely asked Coal to do anything with her. Coal jumped onto the fence.

"Let's go!" Sandy meowed. The two cats crossed the clearing and into the forest. "Y'know I'm a pretty okay hunter myself." Coal mewed confidently. Coal sniffed the air and scented mouse. The mouse carefully stepped out of a bush.

Coal, this one of his first times hunting, jumped at the mouse. The mouse saw him than ran back into the bush. Coal landed face first in the ground. Coal picked his head up and yowled in pain. Sandy couldn't help but let out a _murrow_ of laughter. Coal's ears pricked, he had made Sandy laugh!

Coal felt good now, he had made Sandy laugh! "'A pretty okay hunter' huh?" Sandy chuckled. Something caught Sandy's eye. It was the mouse from before. Sandy pounced on it and killed it with a swift bite to the neck.

Coal growled. Sandy chuckled again "Want to share?" Coal nodded and padded over to Sandy. The two cats ate the mouse quickly. After they finished Coal asked "Want to go for a walk?" "Sure" Sandy replied.

Coal and Sandy walked and talked, but coal had a feeling something was watching him, waiting. "Halt!" A voice came. Coal and Sandy stopped dead. An elderly tan-yellow she-cat burst out of the bushes, hissing. "Ugh young cat's think they can do anything these days don't they."

"What are you doing he-" the old she cat stopped when she looked at Coal. The she-cat muttered something Coal could not hear. She started to pad up to him when Coal had had enough. "Run Sandy!" Sandy nodded and the two young cat's ran away from the weird old cat.

Coal turned his head to look at the old she-cat to see who she reacted. The old cat sat there staring at them. Coal didn't understand, what was with that old crown? When Sandy and Coal reached the fence they said good bye to each other and went inside their houses. Coal padded over to his small cat bed. "That was a weird day."

Coal circled his bed and laid down. "Let's hope tomorrow's normal." He thought about Sandy. She had finally asked him to do something with her. Coal smiled to himself, closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 2

**TADA it's here! chapter 2 of the forgotten heir! Don't nag me if I made mistakes or i'm quitting! :D**

**All the names sent in were sent to my profile because there were so many (**thanks for yur support!**)**

* * *

Sandy opened her eyes. Bright sunshine was streaming in through the window. Sandy stepped out of her bed and stretched. "Maybe Coal will want to go into the forest again, I want to figure out what was wrong with that old cat." Sandy thought. The housefolk poured the usual dry brown stuff into her food bowl.

Sandy ate the food thinking about how juicy a fresh killed mouse was and how much more taste it had. Sandy thought about her idea of going to the forest with Coal. "Nah he's probably still freaked out by that old cat." Sandy thought. "Maybe I should visit my mom." Sandy jumped out the kitty door, ran across the garden, and jumped onto the fence.

Sandy slinked across the fences with practiced skill. As Sandy was trotting along the fence she heard a familiar mew. "Sandy! Wait up!" Sandy turned around to see her plump sister Fluffy. Sandy and fluffy looked almost exactly the same except Sandy was less fluffy.

"Hello Fluffy, I was just on my way to see mother." Sandy said nodding to her sister. "Can I come?" Fluffy asked trying to balance on the fence. "Sure." Sandy said trying to convince herself that Fluffy wouldn't fall off the fence in the first couple of paw steps.

Sandy trotted along the fence while Fluffy was having a bit of trouble balancing. Finally(after spending the morning helping Fluffy)the two sisters got to there mothers house. Sandy meowed as loud as she could towards the house. The kitty door moved and out came a familiar ginger pelt. "Mother!" The two sisters exclaimed.

"You know your old enough to call me PRINCESS now right?" Princess chuckled. "Yes Princess." Fluffy said. Sandy rolled her eyes. "What brings you two here?"

Princess asked. "Well I went into the forest with Coal yesterday, you know the big forest on that hill over there, and we met this weird old she-cat and she kept staring at Coal all weird-like and…" Sandy stopped when she was interrupted by her mother. "You went into the forest?" Princess asked desperately. "Well yes but that old she-cat…"

Princess held her tail up for silence. "Did you happen to see a TOM who looks like me?" Princess asked. Sandy shook her head. Princess sighed "All right continue with your story." Sandy told her story all the way to the end.

"You should've taken me along!" Fluffy moaned. "Maybe next time." Sandy said chuckling. "It's getting late you two, go back to your homes before it get's too dark." Princess ordered.

Sandy and Fluffy said goodbye to their mother and set off. When they stopped at Fluffy's house Fluffy asked "Let's go into the forest tomorrow! You, me, and Coal!" Sandy smiled then nodded. "Okay." Sandy said goodbye to Fluffy then slowly slinked across the fences and back to her fence.

Sandy jumped through the kitty door and walked over to her bed. "Me, Coal, and Fluffy." Sandy yawned and fell asleep.

* * *

**Excuse me if the chapter was a bit slow. I just wanted to show you how Sandy lives and her family.**

**I'm still looking for names by the way! : )**

**I need more tom names!**


	5. Chapter 3

Coal woke up as he usually did. Yawned, walked outside, then started cleaning himself. "Coal!" came Sandy's voice. Coal looked up from his cleaning. He saw Sandy and a fluffy cream she-cat he didn't know.

Sandy and the fluffy she-cat looked almost exactly the same except Sandy had light orange stripes and the fluffy she-cat was well…fluffy. "If your wondering, this my sister Fluffy." Sandy explained. _"Now how did I know THAT." _Coal thought. Fluffy's pelt grew hot with embarrassment.

"We want to go in the forest again! Three's better than two!" Sandy said excitedly. "What!?" Coal exclaimed. "I don't want to meet that crazy old she-cat again."

Coal said with disgust. "We can go to another part of the forest! I memorized the whole path we took!" Sandy said looking a little hurt that Coal didn't want to come. _"Mouse-brain! You hurt her feelings."_ Coal thought.

Coal flattened his ears. "Uh…okay…I guess we…ahem…uh go." Coal muttered. "Yay!" Sandy and Fluffy cheered. The three cats set out for the forest.

Fluffy looked at everything they passed as if it was the most amazing thing she had ever seen. "Here's the forest Fluffy." Sandy explained. "Wow! It's so…big! And green!"

Fluffy said excitedly. Coal sighed exasperatedly. "Maybe I should lead today." Coal said. "Okay mister ace hunter." Sandy said sarcastically.

Coal remembered his failed attempt at hunting the other day. "Well…I feel I'll get a mouse today!" Coal said as if he had already caught one. Coal sniffed the air he detected two cats. "Quick hide in that bush!" Coal said quickly.

"Why?" Fluffy asked. "Just do it!" Coal hissed. Fluffy looked shocked at Coal reaction and did as she was told. Coal, Sandy, and Fluffy hid under the bush.

"Why do we have to hide?" Sandy whispered. "I smelled two cats." Coal said. As if on queue two huge black shapes moved by. "I had him right under my paw squealing like a kit ."

One said laughing coldly. The other chuckled, "What a wimp." The other said. "Maybe I can talk to them." Fluffy said crawling out of the bush. "Fluffy no!"

Coal whispered urgently. It was two late the two big black cats saw Fluffy. "Well, well, well what do we have here, a kittypet huh?" One said. "Hello, my name is Fluffy. Might I ask who you two are?"

Fluffy asked politely. "She's gonna get ripped to shreds!" Sandy whispered. The two huge cats looked at each other, amusement in their big blues eyes. "I am Moon, I am honored to meet you." said the one of the big black cats who had silver-gray flecks.

"And I am Badger." Said the other one with white stripes. Fluffy dipped her head "Nice to meet you too!" Coal and Sandy looked at the scene gaping. "We know your there." Moon said looking at the bush. Coal and Sandy padded out.

"I knew I scented other cats." Badger growled. "We mean you no harm we just came to hunt for a mouse or two!" Fluffy said cheerfully. "Might we join you? I am getting a little hungry myself."

Badger said. "Uh…sure?" Coal said, he wasn't sure if this was a trap or not. The five cats walked through the forest. Moon raised his head and sniffed the air after a while of walking. "I'll be right back."

Moon said zipping into a bush. After a while of waiting Fluffy said "Where is he?" Sounding impatient. "Right here." Came a muffled voice. Moon came out of a bush with one vole, two mice, a rabbit, and a fish. "I didn't know there was a river here." Coal said looking at the fish. Moon nodded "My brother and I sort of stay in this forest, we know pretty much every nook, tree, and rock around here." Moon said setting down the fresh-kill. "You two are brothers?" Sandy asked.

Badger nodded. "who much different do we look besides stripes and flecks?" Moon said taking the vole. "I've never eaten forest food before!" Fluffy exclaimed taking a mouse. Badger and Moon looked at each other.

"She's never really been in the forest." Coal whispered to the two big cats. "We could tell." Badger whispered back. Coal grabbed the mouse and Sandy grabbed the rabbit. The five cats ate and talked.

"You're an excellent hunter Moon." Sandy complimented. Moon smiled triumphantly. _"What!?" _Coal thought. After they all ate they said goodbye to the two cats "Thanks for your help on catching prey!"

Sandy called to Moon. Moon flicked his tail to show that he had heard and he and Badger jumped into the bush. "they're nice aren't they?" Fluffy said. "Yeah they're great." Coal said rolling his eyes.

"Bye Sandy, Bye Fluffy." Coal said jumping over the fence. Coal scented the air. "No smell of rain." Coal said to himself. "I think I'll sleep outside tonight."

Coal looked around the garden and found a gorse bush to sleep under. He crawled under the bush and settled himself. "Today was okay I got to meet some new 'friends'." Coal slowly shut his eyes. "At least I didn't meet that crazy old she-cat." Coal whispered.

**Sorry I had a grumpy message last time I was just under a lot of pressure. And yeah I KNOW I end each chapter the same way, but I'm just slowly introducing you to the characters.(Longest chapter yet!) **


End file.
